This disclosure relates to an audio/video system and, more specifically to a video display with a supplemental audio system.
Many modern televisions (“TVs”) have significant audio/video (“A/V”) source switching capabilities. As a result, customers often choose to connect their A/V sources (e.g. cable box, DVD player) directly to the TV using, for example, HDMI cables. This eliminates the need for an external home theater A/V receiver to switch audio/video signals. The HDMI inputs and audio outputs of TVs are technically capable of supplying a multichannel audio output (e.g. Dolby Digital 5.1) from the TV to a supplemental audio system being used with the TV. However, the audio signal available at a TV's audio output is often not multichannel. Instead, the audio output from the TV is typically a down-mixed 2 channel signal (e.g. PCM 2.0). This down-mixing (e.g. via summation) results in lost audio information (e.g. bass and dynamic range) that can limit the sound quality of a supplemental sound system that uses a TV's audio output as an input signal.